


The Tattoo Artist

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: AU, F/F, Max has hella confidence and Chloe is well....Chloe, Max is a tattoo artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: Chloe Price wants a tattoo. It'll be her first but and she is HELLA ready but a tattoo artist who works there.....makes Chloe feel not so great....but not in a bad way.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. The Tattoo Artist

**Author's Note:**

> My 'Subway Girl' fic has Max not use her words when she sees Chloe for the first time so why not have it the other way around this time ;)

Chloe Price finally saved enough money for her first tattoo. She already had her next tattoo in mind but this is the one she wanted for such a while now. When she found out that a new tattoo place was opening up close to her she absolutely jumped at the idea. (Not realizing she has to make an appointment FIRST before getting the tattoo) she did no research on tattoos all she knows is that she needs a lot of them and it will score her hella points with the ladies. Sure she had a couple of drunken kisses but nothing too far and Chloe is still a virgin but she hopes when she gets more tats the more ladies she'll attract. 

She waited pretty much right when the store opens for the day to come inside. The place is called 'Maximum Tats and Piercings' and the looks inside isn't really Chloe's cup of tea. Hipster ish will decorations that aren't really Chloe's style but Chloe could give a single fuck about how the store looks she cares about the tattoo. 

"BE RIGHT THERE!" A women screams. 

_A girl tattoo artist? That's fucking hot hope she's gay...._

Chloe sits down on a black couch and wondered what's taking so long, the girl isn't being right there she's taking her time with something. The girl FINALLY shows up about like a minute until she yelled at Chloe but she was busy looking at a poster. 

The poster was the 'Hang In There Kitty' meme and Chloe can't help but to laugh at it. "Hi welcome to Maximum Tats and Piercings do you have appointment?" 

"Appointment?" Chloe takes her eyes off the poster and then something happens. Birds start to sing and she could've sworn a very bright light was on this girl like an angel because **HOLY SHIT THIS GIRL IS HOT!**

The girl was shorter then cuter (Chloe is into short girls anyway) Brown hair, amazing beautiful eyes, freckles, very kissable lips, and Chloe's favorite part a very small lip ring. The girl smiled at Chloe when she realized she has not said a single word to the girl. 

"I....uh....did you say something?" Chloe asked very much hearing what she said but those were the only words Chloe can say 

"Yes I asked if you have an appointment? Do you?" The girl scratches her ear a little bit when Chloe sees that she's wearing black nail polish. 

_God is a fucking asshole because holy shit this girl is hot......._

"I.....um......." Chloe then just forgets the entire English language right then and there. _Holy shit is it hot in here?_ Chloe realizes even though it is not hot at all it's actually quite cool. _This girl is an assface for making me forget to talk......a pretty assface......a beautiful assface.......YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GIRLS NAME AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A CONVERSATION YET CHLOE! WORDS CHLOE! USE YOUR WORDS!_ Her brain begs Chloe. 

Chloe looks over and sees the girl still smiling at her but her look is a bit worried that something is wrong. 

"I'm sorry I barley got any sleep last night" A total lie Chloe slept quite well yesterday "No appointments is that a problem?" Chloe finally tells the girl. _OH THANK GOD I CAN TALK AGAIN!_

"You have to book an appointment first if you want a tattoo or piercing" She says. 

_Oh......._

"I uh....did not know that." Chloe says and honestly wants to leave which she actually does. Her legs decide to take over her entire body but she stops when she hears the girl saying something 

"Wait!" Chloe turns around but she's still sad 

"We just opened up but we don't have any appointments for today.....you could be the first customer I mean if you'd like....." She says and Chloe realizes she's a bit nervous 

"YES!" Chloe says right when she finishes talking. 

"Awesome! What'd you like a tattoo or piercing?" 

A piercing is hella tempting but she only has about 200 bucks saved up and she's unsure if she'll have enough for both so she tells the girl she wants a tattoo. 

"That's great! I have to tell you that you will be my first customer....." 

"I trust you." Chloe doesn't even think before saying it but she doesn't regret it because the girl blushes. Not like a little blush her whole face is blushing quite red in fact.

 _Okay I HAVE to see more of that......_

"Um....thank you. What'll your design be?" She says. 

"A blue heart with the name William Price in the middle. My dad he.....died a while ago I miss him so much and I wanted a tattoo in his honor." Chloe says and wants to tear up at the mention of why she's getting the tattoo but the artist herself does as she's starting to cry. 

"Please don't cry you'll make me cry....." Chloe says almost ready to cry 

"I'm so sorry that's just so.....sweet. I'm honored that you'll be my first tattoo. I can absolutely do it but do you have a drawing of it? Just want to see how you want it is all." She says and tries her best to control herself as crying to her very first customer isn't really professional. 

Seeing the girl cry a bit has made Chloe feel absolutely sad but she hands the artist her drawing and their fingers touch in the exchange which makes the girl blush some more. 

"Okay great nothing different just a heart and a name. I'm sorry about your dad by the way...." She says really sincere. 

"I......thanks dude." Chloe smiles not realizing her smile is quite big but it's absolutely perfect. 

"Alright follow me to my station." Chloe follows the girl to her station and sees that there's 2 other stations but Chloe is focused on the girls station. Band poster, pictures, in fact a SHIT ton of pictures but something makes Chloe almost scream in a complete joy. Well 2 things exactly 

1\. A pride flag 

2\. "If you have a problem with me being LGBTQ+ then kindly fuck off as no way will I put my art on an asshole like you." 

_Adding that one the massive list of me being attracted to this girl....._

"Your name....I didnt quite catch that?" She asks setting up her station." 

"Gay....." It takes a Chloe a second to realize what she just said "CHLOE! MY NAME IS CHLOE!" She screams but it's too late she's dead. She died from embarrassment not even knowing this girls name 

"Max Caulfield.....Nice to meet you Gay Chloe Price" Max extends her harm and Chloe shakes it even if her arm is totally shaking from nervousness from saying that out loud. 

"My name is just Chloe....I'm gay but that's not my name." 

"I know Chloe.....me too." Max says very proudly and this absolutely makes Chloe want to kiss Max right then and there. 

Max finishes setting up and asks Chloe where she wants it, she should've said on her body because then Max will get to look at her body but no she wants it on the arm so on the arm it's going. 

Max smiles a bit and pretty much begs Chloe not to move a muscle and she does not want to mess up such a sweet tattoo. Chloe isn't worried at all about the pain she's a bit girl and has been in some accidents some of her which was her fault others not. One shaved arm and hour later the tattoo is finished. Chloe didn't bleed as much and did not move at all. Max was so gentle with Chloe's arm taking her sweet time and making sure it's as detailed as Chloe wanted. She barley touched Chloe's hand which made Chloe sad but it's finished. 

One look in the mirror and Chloe starts to cry.

"You....you like it?" Max asks worried she messed up. 

"Dude.....it's amazing. I can kiss you right now." Chloe says still crying and Max hands her a tissue to wipe off her tears 

"That is quite an amazing idea Chloe." Max winks and monitions Chloe to follow her and this is the second time Chloe dies. During the tattoo Chloe learned quite a lot about Max, She's into photography, loves art, is one year younger then Chloe, has had problems dealing with assholes because of her sexual orientation which makes Chloe want to scream at, is single, loves hipster music, is a hipster, loves to draw, has a plant named Lisa, her coworkers names. 

"100 bucks" Max says. 

"Oh I don't have any money. Thanks for the free tattoo." Chloe takes like two steps then turns right back around towards Max and sees that she's very shocked 

"Fuck that was dumb of me sorry....I absolutely have the money here you go." Chloe hands Max the money and mentally kicks herself for the stupid joke she made. 

"Follow the instructions you should be fine." Max hands some notes to Chloe starts to walk off. Chloe doesn't even look at her and walks over to the exit when Max stops her 

"Oh and Chloe? There's one instruction I hope you take but no worries if you don't." 

Chloe is very confused at this so she looks at the notes and sees something written 

_Call me. I'd love to get to know you :)_

Right under it is a phone number and this time Chloe can't control herself. 

"YAY! I mean......Absolutely Max....." Chloe says and before she leaves the last thing she sees is Max smiling and waving goodbye at her. Chloe isn't an asshole so she absolutely waves back and now has a mental fight with herself wondering when she should call Max. 

What she doesn't do is Google 'Can you fall in love with someone you just met' Nope absolutely not......


	2. Hi Dad.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe visits her dads grave while Max gets more customers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said this was gonna be a one shot? Well guess who lied.......Also gonna make another BRAND new fic later today why? Cause I love spoiling ;) also a Max who is hella confident not just around Chloe AND has a little appearance change???? Yes please :)

"Hi Dad...." Chloe looks down at her dads grave. This is the first time since her dads accident that she visited him. She's been texting Max quite a lot lately and it's made her smile more. "I met someone....last week the most hottest girl worked on my first tattoo." She looks over at the heart and knows her dad will be proud of her. 

"I'm about to surprise her with some lunch actually, You'll meet her soon....I really like this girl dad....." _Wonder if Mom visited lately....._

"I'll visit more I promise..." Chloe throws the cigarette on the ground and steps on it. When she's out of the cemetery she breaks down just a bit until she gets a text from Max 

_Second tattoo today she wants some kind of design I never heard off. Super nervous D:_

She wipes some of her tears away and sends Max a supportive text.

**Dude you hella got this :)**

Max leaves her on read but Chloe just assumes she's about to start the tattoo. Max has been mostly working on piercings while her co-workers do the tattoos which she got a little shit that she did Chloe's tattoo but Chloe loves the thing and she'll yell at anyone who yells at Max.

The design that Max is working on is a little different, but she's the only one whose working today and she begged her boss to work on this tattoo. Her boss agreed only if she does a good job which she was confident with how she did Chloe's tattoo but this design is very complicated. Thankfully she drawed it exactly how the customer wanted which helps with her anxieties. She's not nervous that she'll mess it up she's more nervous the customer won't like it but she drawed it exactly how they wanted so Max begins the process. She knows the design will take 2 days to work on and she hopes to get most of it done today and work on the rest tomorrow. She hears someone else entering the store and hates that she's the only one in today. Normally she wouldn't leave the customer but there's no one else to help the new customer so she stops tattooing for just a moment and goes to help the new customer 

"Hi welcome to Maximum tattoos and piercings do you have an appointment?" 

"My son wants a piercing" A mother says 

"Okay do you have an appointment?" Max says being as professional as ever 

"No but he's getting one today." She says very impatient 

"I'm sorry Ma'am I'm busy with someone else and this is going to take a while" 

"I don't care you're the only place that's opened and I'm not going to drive an hour for a stupid piercing." 

"Ma'am if you would wait then I'll be more then happy to put a piercing on your son....."

"NO DAMMIT YOU WILL DO MY SONS PIERCING RIGHT NOW!" The mom screams at Max while the son tries calming down her mother. Max doesn't really like to be yelled at and she hates rude customer but she doesn't have to take this womens shit because someone else has arrived at Max's store whose glad to yell at this women 

"Listen bitch Max is busy at the moment either you wait or fuck off." Chloe says holding some fast food in her hand 

"EXCUSE ME AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" 

"It doesn't matter who I am I'm telling you Max is busy either you wait or fuck on outta here. Sorry your mom is being a bitch kid" 

"EXCUSE ME DON'T CALL ME A BITCH YOU BITCH!" 

"A plus comeback Karen, if you refuse to leave the store I'm sure Max will have no problem calling the police" 

"FINE I'M LEAVING! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO GET AN AWFUL REVIEW FROM ME! MY NAME IS NOT KAREN BY THE WAY!" She says and drags her son out of here who looks terrified

"Sorry you had to deal with that bitch Max, anyways I got...." Chloe gets interrupted by a hug from Max. Max is shorter then Chloe but she's basically squeezing Chloe but Chloe can take it the pain easily. Hugs from Max is worth it 

"Thank you so much Chloe! I hate confrontation but I'm worried she won't be the last....." Max looks up at Chloe but lets her go when she thinks she's crossing a boundary 

"You didn't have to let go Max.....anyways no problem at all dude I do to but she was yelling at you and I couldn't let that slide. Anyways I didn't know what you got so I got you some Tacos. Hope you like them" Chloe hands Max the bag of fast food which smells amazing but Max can't eat right now and Chloe can't feed her so this amazing smelling food will have to wait 

"You busy tonight?" Max asks 

"No why?" 

"I was thinking we could get a drink, I'm buying." 

"I don't really drink that much....." Chloe says sounding disappointed with herself

"Neither do I but I want to celebrate. Second tattoo deserves to get celebrated, I would say my first one does too but meeting you was good enough for me." Max winks and gets back to her station and apologizes to the customer. The customer hasn't noticed because he's sleeping which shocks Chloe. 

"Is he supposed to be sleeping?" 

"If he moves when he sleeps then I have to wake him up but no not really." Max chuckles and gets her stuff ready. 

Chloe just takes a seat and tries her best not to stare at Max who looks absolutely beautiful right now. She looks like she's in another place right, looking extra confident, taking her time and making sure the tattoo will look better then what the customer wanted but still being the same design. When Max notices Chloe is staring at her she can't help but to smile at her and this melts Chloe's heart. Can someone just die from being next to someone whose so damn cute? Chloe's unsure but if it's true she's dead right now all because of a sexy tattoo artist.......

Best way to die Chloe thinks.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about my other fics they will absolutely get updates I'll just write more but it's no problem at all


	3. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe get some drinks but Max gets a bit TOO drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I meant by role reversal is Max is a bit more adventurous/ flirty then Chloe but yeah besides that and her looks that's pretty much it ;)

"Okay you ready?" Max asks after she wakes up the sleeping customer. The customer just looks at the tattoo but he doesn't yell in disgust so that's a plus. 

"I can't believe that dude slept threw the whole thing. You worked on him for hours." Chloe says 

"I mean he didn't really hate it but he didn't really like it either....." Max says a bit worried that she messed up the complicated design. 

"Dude don't even worry about it. That dude will like it I promise you." Chloe tells Max and Max blushes a little at Chloe's true compliment. 

The store itself isn't closed for the day in fact one of Max's co-workers comes in and sees that Max is blushing quite a lot. The co-worker doesn't say a single word but Chloe sees that he's quite proud of Max and the fact that she's blushing. 

**One car ride at the bar later.....**

"So what's your poison?" The bartender asks Chloe and Max 

"Vodka cranberry, what about you Chlo?" Max looks over at Chloe. Chloe isn't much of a drinker that much she tends to get massive hangovers that's just way to much of a bitch to deal with so she's been cutting down on her drinking. 

"Just a beer, don't care what type." She tells the bartender. 

Chloe and Max don't really know this bar, just like Max's tattoo shop it opened up quite recently but Chloe looks around the bar and realizes what type of bar they're in. 

"Uh hey Max?" Max looks at Chloe and smiles 

_OKAY SHE NEEDS TO STOP DOING THAT!_

Chloe takes a second to answer Max after a drink of her beer. "I think this is a lesbian bar....." She tells Max. Max looks around the bar and smiles 

"My kind of place" She winks and continues drinking. Chloe and Max sit down at a table and start to talk. Well they sort of try to talk the music is super duper loud but they talk none to less 

"So why a tattoo artist?" Chloe asks. 

"Well I really liked art but it was between being an artist or a photographer. So I decided what the hell and be both, I'm having troubles getting my pro folio out there so for now I'm a tattoo artist." Max seems a bit down bringing up her troubles

"Ah dude I'll help you. I mean I don't know much about photography but I've seen the photos on your station. They're hella good dude." She takes a drink of her beer. Max feels a lot better now that Chloe complimented her photos. 

As the day goes by Chloe sticks to her one beer but she sees that Max is drinking a lot more and that worries her 

"Max you should slow down dude. You got to finish that sleeping dudes tat tomorrow." Chloe mentions hoping Max slows down her drinking 

"CHLO.....I'LL BE ALRIGHT" She's on her third drink now. This worries Chloe because she thought her and Max were having such a wonderful time but Max is drinking a lot more for some reason 

"Max seriously.....let's go home" Chloe says really hoping Max would come with her 

"Chloe......I'm....totally fine." Max slurs her words but Chloe doesn't trust her 

"Dude seriously....." She gets up but a women stands between them 

"The lady told you she's fine, I think you're the problem here." She gets right into Chloes face. Chloe really doesn't like confrontation but if a bitch gets in her face she has to do something. She looks over at Max who is a drunken mess then back at the women whose right in her face. She's taller then Chloe, has more muscles then Chloe but Chloe doesn't care. If she's going to fight a bitch then Chloe is going to fight a bitch

"Dude.Back.Off." Chloe tells the women. 

"HEY NO FIGHTING PLEASE.....YOU BOTH ARE JUST SO PRETTY AND I'M......" Max makes a farting noise with her hands and this makes Chloe laugh but the women isn't laughing she still looks like she wants to fight 

Max can barley see both girls but Chloe looks a bit scared so Max stands between the two of them. "HEY.....BACK......OFF....." Now Max gets into the womens face. Max is a lot smaller then the women, has barley any muscles but for some reason here is she standing right in front of a women who still looks like she wants to fight. 

Before anyone else can say a single word Max pukes all over the women and this enrages her but Chloe quickly reacts and grabs Max's hand. They get out of the bar rather quickly with the women right behind them. Max is laughing up quite a storm and when the two of them are safe Chloe laughs with her 

Chloe doesn't know where Max lives so she drives her to her place. Since Max is so small Chloe easily carries her and places her on her bed. After her laughing attack and puking one more time Max fell right asleep. 

_Drunk Max is adorable.....she did get right in that bitchs face but why did she drink so much......_

Chloe thinks to herself and closes the door so Max can sleep but Max wakes up and tells Chloe to come here. Chloe does but Max wants Chloe to be closer, Chloe is a bit confused but she does it anyway. Chloe gets in the bed wondering what Max wants until Max leans forward and kisses Chloe rather drunkenly but she's still kissing her. Kissing Max is pretty much exactly how Chloe imagined absolutely amazing but there's one problem. Max is drunk 

Chloe waits for a few more seconds hoping this is just a drunk kiss but it's not and it's clear Max wants more so Chloe pulls back and stops kissing Max 

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING! KISS HER YOU IDIOT!_ Her brain yells at her 

"Don't you want me Chloe?" Max asks barley looking like she can hold a conversation 

"Believe me Max I do it's just.....you're drunk." 

"So......" Max says clearly about to pass out 

"I'm not going to have sex with you Max. Not right now at least, get some rest cutie." Chloe gets up and kisses Max's forehead. She closes the door but peaks inside when she sees Max is fast asleep. She smiles and closes the door fully. Chloe goes to watch some TV thinking about her day. 

She yelled at some bitch who was yelling at Max

Watched Max work 

Had some drinks with Max but Max went WAY too overboard 

Kissed Max which she absolutely loved. Drunk or not Max is a great kisser 

Chloe could've had sex with Max, she could've had her first time with Max right there but Max was way to drunk. She didn't want Max to think Chloe was just a perv and wanting to get into her pants and what if Max didn't actually want to have sex with Chloe but her being drunk made her seem like she wanted it? 

Chloe doesn't know for sure but she feels good for not having sex with drunk Max.....having sex with sober Max? That's something Chloe wants to happen but only if Max wants too of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have so many fics I need to change up my writing style a bit


	4. I wasn't that drunk yesterday right.....right?

"Where am I....." Max says not noticing her surroundings. She looks around the room and sees clothes are all over and posters of bands she never heard of on the wall 

"You're at my place dude, I get the feeling you can't control yourself when it comes to alcohol?" Chloe says. She has her head in a towel as she just got out of the shower. Seeing this makes Max want to stare but she turns her head around and starts to blush. 

"You know I thought I was a good kisser but I guess not considering you can't even look at me" Chloe says sarcastically very much remembering their kiss yesterday. 

"WE KISSED YESTERDAY!" Max almost screams in surprise 

"We also had hella hot sex dude. Your tongue is a gift from the gods by the way" Chloe teases Max hoping that'll get her to blush some more but no 

"Oh.....okay...." Max says 

"WHAT! I WAS CLEARLY KIDDING! I MEAN YOU WANTED TO HAVE SEX BUT YOU WERE DRUNK! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU WOULDN'T OF MIND IS WE HAD SEX MAX!" Chloe almost yells at her 

"I MEAN IF WE DID HAVE SEX I WOULDN'T OF MIND CHLOE BUT THANK YOU FOR NOT SLEEPING WITH ME BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK WHEN WE HAVE SEX I VERY MUCH WOULD LIKE TO BE SOBER THANK YOU!" 

_I HATE YOU MAX I HATE YOU MAX I HATE YOU MAX I LOVE YOU MAX? I HATE YOU MAX_

_UGH I WAS CLEARLY TRYING TO TEASE BUT YOU JUST THREW IT RIGHT BACK AT ME! WAIT DID SHE SAY WHEN WE HAVE SEX! HOLYFUCKINGSHITSHESLYINGSHESJUSTTEASINGMEFUCKSHESOHOT_

"Did you say when we have sex?" Chloe says almost praying that Max was serious 

"Yes why is that a problem?" Max says and smirks at Chloe 

"NOPE NOT AT ALL! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU TOO MAX!" Chloes turn to blush 

"I'm glad Chloe" Max gets up and gives Chloe a kiss on the lips which sort of just melts Chloe right there

"FUCK THAT CAN'T BE THE TIME!" Max yells 

"Don't worry I walked over to your shop and told the guy you'll be running a little late." Chloe returns the favor and gives Max a fast but sweet kiss on the lips. Now it's Max's turn to blush as Chloe almost fist bumps in the air 

"Thank you....." Max says still blushing 

"See you later today?" Chloe says 

"Of course....." Max says and exits Chloe's apartment 

Max walks outside and sees that she has absolutely no clue where she's at. She wants to ask Chloe for directions but when she looks up she sees Chloe has her window wide open and is talking to her. Ever since Chloe first walked into Max's shop and asked for a tattoo she thought she was beautiful but just the way she's smiling at her as she rests her head on the bottom of her window is just.....fantastic 

"Dude just take a left at this corner and another left when you make it to the end of the street you'll be at your place." Chloe leaves the window and Max is about to start walking to work when Chloe returns 

"Oh and Max? Have a great day at work." Chloe winks and just like that she disappears. Max is normally confident but holy shit the way Chloe is acting is making Max rather speechless. She hates it but also likes it normally Max is the one who makes others speechless but Chloe is making her speechless. 

_A challenge you won't be ready for Chloe......_

Max arrives at her shop and sees the guy who she was working on yesterday sleeping at Max's station. Max realizes she's about an hour late then her scheduled appointment but the guy doesn't seem to worry and that makes Max happy. She would get in trouble for being an hour late but being your own boss is a major plus. 

"Fuck I need a job....wonder if Max is hiring I do like to draw......" Chloe says to her empty apartment but the empty apartment doesn't answer her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINCE I HAVE SO MANY FICS GOING I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO ABOUT THIS FIC BUT I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING AND YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT :D


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH CHLOE'S TATTOO!......Thankfully she knows the rather pretty artist who worked on it.....

"MAX!" Chloe yells not caring that Max is with a customer at the moment.

"One moment please." Max smiles at the customer. 

"Chloe what's wrong?" Max asks confused. She doesn't really mind seeing Chloe even if she just left her apartment an hour ago but the look on Chloe's face is concering Max. 

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY TATTOO! WHITE STUFF JUST STARTED APPEARING ON IT AND I'M REALLY SCARED SOMETHINGS WRONG! WHAT IF IT'S INFECTED MAX PLEASE HELP!" Chloe says so quickly but Max glances over at the blue heart tattoo and Max can't help but to chuckle a little 

"I REALLY DON'T FIND IT FUNNY MAX SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Chloe thinks about just leaving right now. Her heart is racing so quickly it's about to jump out of her chest 

"Chloe calm down it's okay nothing is wrong. It's just dried skin, if it's red then you contact me but it's still blue and your dads name is still visible so everything is fine." 

Chloe calms down a bit there's no way Max the tattoo artist would lie to her right? 

"You promise?" Chloe wants to ask for a pinkie swear but she needs to keep some her punk cred 

"Yes." Max picks up Chloe's hand and kisses that tattoo just to be safe. 

"Better?" 

"Yes....." 

Max can't help but to smile as Chloe looks like a complete child right now but it's just TOO adorable. Max returns to the customer whose waiting 

"Sorry about my friend." 

"I know I'm a child but geez she sure acted like one." A child about 9 years old says whose the customer 

"HEY! I HAVE YOU KNOW I HAD GOOD REASONS FOR FREAKING OUT!" Chloe doesn't yell at the kid but she does raise her voice a little which gets a death stare from Max 

"Where's your parents by the way?" Chloe says and walks over to the kid 

"I dunno they normally just let me do what I want" The kid shrugs his shoulders. The kid walked in all by himself as he said he wanted a piercing and looked really happy but Max doesn't know what to do. She really doesn't want to break the kids heart but the rules say that you have to be 18 to get a piercing....but then again being her own boss DOES have it's perks 

"I......" Max says and both Chloe and the kid look at her. Max looks like she's having conflicted thoughts about what to do and Chloe wants to ask if she's okay but Max speaks up 

"Alright I'll do your piercing." Max says and the look on both Chloe and the kids face is worth it 

"YAY THANK YOU!" The kid hugs Max. Seeing this warms both Chloe and Max's heart as Max wraps her arms around the kid. The kid breaks the hug after a few seconds and looks around the shop. 

"He looks like he's in a candy shop......" Chloe whispers to Max so the kid can't hear them. Max doesn't respond to Chloe just smiles and guides the kid to her station 

The kid looks around and sees so many things that catches his eye but he asks about one thing in particular 

"What's that?" He looks over at Max and points at the Pride flag that she has 

"That's a Pride Flag" 

"What's Pride?" He asks confused 

"Well....good question." Max ponders for a second before answering 

"Pride is who you are. They're many amazing different types of Pride flags but they all mean who you are as a person. That one in particular is a LGBTQ+ which means I support rights for gay people and I am also gay myself. Meaning I like girls, Does that help?" 

"That's so cool!" The kid smiles and continues to look at everything else that Max has in her station. Chloe decides to add something to Max's true statement 

"You know there's nothing wrong for liking someone of the same gender. Some people might try to tell you otherwise and those people are just assholes don't listen to a word they say. Love is Love dude...." 

The kid doesn't respond to Chloe but instead he looks like he's thinking but a bit too hard which worries Chloe as Max gets ready for the piercing 

"You okay dude?" Chloe asks 

"Yes I just.....nothing....." He says and plops down on the chair at her station. Now Max and Chloe are both worried, "Penny for your thoughts little dude?" Chloe gets down on her knees and looks at the kid 

"I dunno how to tell my parents I might like this boy in my class.....they're never home and it sadness me....." The kid almost starts to cry but Chloe knows what to say 

"I know it must be pretty scary coming out to your parents. I lost my dad when I was little and my mom works 24/7 so I never really got to tell her that I'm gay. Don't rush to tell your parents if you're not ready. You'll come out when you're ready and if your parents can't accept you well......you got two badass chicks who will always accept you no matter what." Chloe smiles at the kid and this cheers up the kid quite a lot. 

"Thank you....." The kid says 

"Of course little man but now you gotta be brave. See that pretty lady over there?" Chloe points at Max and the kid nods his head while Max is fighting over her blush 

"She's going to put a piercing on you now. Gotta be strong alright?" Chloe says 

"I'LL BE STRONG LIKE SUPER MAN!" The kid is smiling a lot now 

"Don't be......be STRONGER then Superman." Chloe offers up a fist bump and the kids accepts it and goes to hug Chloe. Chloe doesn't want to crush the kids bones but she does give him a rather big hug. Chloe pretty much took Max's words out of her mouth to comfort the kid but Max knows one thing she can do 

"Don't worry about paying, this one is on me." The kid smiles again and both Max and Chloe are happy too see it 

"Nice words Chloe. Couldn't of said it better myself" Max offers up a wink at Chloe and gets to work on the piercing occasionally glancing over at her Pride flag and feeling nothing but Pride. 


	6. Busy Day

After Max finishes the piercing the kid gives a extra long hug to both Max and Chloe. 

"I don't think nothing will ruin this day....." Chloe says proud of herself while Max cleans up her station. 

"Agreed hey today is actually going to be a pretty busy day unfortunately you're welcome to stay if you'd like I'm not kicking you out it's just thinks are going to get hectic is all." Max says 

"Damn dude that sucks major ass....how about you come over to my place and we can chill?" Chloe suggests REALLY wanting to spend as much time with Max as possible 

"I'll like that Chloe but the store closes at midnight. You don't have to stay up for me...." 

"Aw dude it's no problem at all I stay up hella late anyway." 

"Alright Chlo" A customer enters the job

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Max says hoping Chloe does 

"Nah large crowds aren't my thing. You have an amazing day and text me if you can but don't do it while you work" Chloe says and walks towards the exit. 

"Bye Max" 

"See you later Chloe" Max winks and greets the next customer 

_That wink is going to be the death of me I swear....._

Chloe walks over to her place and sits down on her couch 

"I really need a job....." Chloe says and wants to look for a job she really does. Buttttttttttt Max just texted her and it could be really important

**Max :)- Miss you already**

Chloe smiles at the text. The two of them just met a few days ago and they are already hiting it off quite well.....

_Chloe Price- I wish this day would just hurry the hell up already...._

**Max :)- I KNOW RIGHT! Sadly I got bad news.....have to do a tat so I won't be able to text you :(**

_Chloe Price- That is hella bad news u sure u can't text durin the tat?_ Chloe is proud of herself for rolling up a blunt rather quickly as she started to smoke it 

**Max :)- I can not but don't worry I'll text you when it's done it won't take long :D**

_Chloe Price- Can't wait ;)_

_Didn't mean to send a winky face but oh well....._

**About an hour later**

Chloe is high as a kite watching some cartoons as she sees that Max hasn't texted her back. She said it wasn't going to take a while but she also said it was going to be a busy day. Chloe is rather sad at this so she decides to just order a pizza 

_Imagine if Max likes pinnapple on her pizza......Ima text her_

_Chloe Price- YOOOOOO dunno why you ain't text back but is all good in the hood. I gotta ask u somethin that is SUPER imports that will shape the core of our realtionshipppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

_Did not mean to hold the P down....._

_Pinnappe_

_Piinnaaapple_

_PINNAOPPE_

_SPONGEBOBS HOUSE ON A PIZZA DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! DAMN THAT WAS HELLA HARD TO TYPE_

Chloe sends the text and waits for her response 

The tattoo that the customer asked for wasn't complicated at all it was rather easy but he says that he didn't like it so that bothers Max. Max is currently cleaning up her station trying her best not to cry. When she finishes cleaning up her station she sees the customer already left. Refusing to pay and didn't take the instructions on how to clean the tattoo. One of her co-workers tried to stop the customer but the customer was too fast and sped away 

"Call the police please....." Max tells her co-worker and walks out of the backdoor to go cry. Max is trying to fight off the 'You're an failure' thoughts but it's not working so Max just sits down on a wall and starts to cry. Her phone is buzzing but Max doesn't care who it is. Her phone keeps buzzing so enraged Max looks down and sees that she got a few texts from Chloe 

_Chloe Price- Yoooooooo Max you done with that tat yet?_

_Maximoooooooooooooooooooooooo hey_

_Maxi still doing the tat I see its all good_

_Am I texting too much I'm sorry_

_MAX SPONGEBOB IS SO FUNNY!_

_YOOOOOO dunno why you ain't text back but is all good in the hood. I gotta ask u somethin that is SUPER imports that will shape the core of our realtionshipppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp_

_Pinnappe_

_Piinnaaapple_

_PINNAOPPE_

_SPONGEBOBS HOUSE ON A PIZZA DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! DAMN THAT WAS HELLA HARD TO TYPE_

Max chuckles a little reading the last text Chloe sent she starts to type out her response when she sees that she's still upset so she decides to call Chloe instead hoping she can cheer her up 

"Bert and Ernie are lovers I mean come on!" Chloe is having an argument with the pizza guy still high as a kite when she hears her phone ring. She fishes for her phone and sees that Max is calling her. So Chloe just throws some money at the pizza guy and tells him to keep the change even though he was right in the middle of talking. Chloe sets the pizza box on the couch and answers the call 

"You done with the tat Max!" Chloe says happy that Max is calling her. She's still high but hearing Max's voice makes Chloe really happy 

"Chloe....." Max says Chloe hears her voice and instantly knows she's been crying 

_Going to jail for murdering someone WASN'T on my to due list today but someone made Max sad so you gotta do what you gotta do_

"You there Chloe?" Max says again 

Chloe snaps out of it and says 'What's wrong?" 

Max doesn't answer her but Chloe hears that Max breathing so she knows she's still on the line 

"Why are you crying?" Chloe asks worried 

"I'm not crying....." Max says. It's true she's not but she's still sad 

"Dude I can tell you have been. It's my spider sense now what's wrong are you okay?" Chloe asks still worried 

"I'm okay it's just.......some asshole apparently hated the tattoo I did even though I constantly asked him if this is how he wanted it. He told me while I was doing the tattoo that he loves it I just I dunno.....wasn't expecting it I guess......then he just left without paying and didn't even get the info on how to take care of the tat but it's online so it's just......I'm a failure Chloe....." Max starts to cry again 

"Okay first off all dude that guy is a prick. Fucker should've said something is wrong then and second Max you aren't a failure dude. You're an hella amazing artist and I much like any other customer that steps foot in your shop will be lucky to have your artwork being put on their skin. Fuck the haters you're fantastic and I will storm the castle and beat the shit out of him so he can pay you....." Chloe is already up and is ready to leave 

"Chloe don't.....The police has been called and they'll look for the guy...." 

"No Max the pigs aren't going to do shit about it he has to pay for it even if he doesn't like you can't just expect free service....." Chloe has one hand already on her doorknob 

"Chloe please don't. It's sweet you're willing to find this guy but it's okay. I need you to promise me you won't find this guy please Chloe." 

"But....." 

"The only but is yours which is amazing by the way. I just needed to hear you voice Chloe I gotta go talk to the police now seriously.....thank you." 

Chloe is blushing as she tries to talk but can't. Max giggles and says "Also pineapples is good on pizza. Bye Chloe" Max hangs up 

_I'm not even mad she's one of those people who are insane to think that.......she's so cute....._

Chloe sits back down and continues to watch cartoons. She eats her pizza and wonders how pineapple pizza would taste but ain't no way she's going to try by herself. 

**A few hours later**

It's finally midnight and Max has had a busy day. The police did find the guy who didn't pay and eventually he did and accepted the instructions Max gave him on how to take care of the tattoo. Max didn't even think about apologizing if that guy didn't like the tattoo he shouldn't of told her he did and told her how he wanted it. Max worked on another tattoo which was also short but this one the person did in fact like. Max got a hug and about a thousand thank yous which turned her day around. Two more piercings and an hour start on a long tattoo was Max's day. She's super duper tired but sends Chloe a text 

**Max :)- I'm off work**

Max waits for Chloe's response and when she doesn't get it she decides to walk over to Chloe's place. Max knocks on Chloe's door and waits but still no response. 

**Max :)- I'm at your place Chloe. Everything okay?**

Max knocks a second time but still no response. Worried she's in the middle of texting Chloe again when her door opens and what Max sees makes her blush 

Chloe's hair is all over the place her shirt is barley covering her body which Max can see Chloe's black bra and to top it off she's wearing pink panties. 

"CHLOE!" Max's face is already red with embarrassment 

"Sup Max?" Chloe says. It sounds like she just woke up but Chloe doesn't see the problem 

"You're........panties......and.....bra......I can see" Max says 

"Oh....." Chloe looks down and walks over to grab her pants. Her door is still wide open and Max finds it rather difficult to not stare at Chloe's ass 

"Better?" Chloe puts on some pants and fixes her shirt 

"I wasn't complaining it just took me from surprise...." Max says still blushing 

"I would ask you to come in but I fear you'll get all blushly towards me WHICH is fine by me" Chloe says

"That's not true....." Max says knowing damn well if she sees more of Chloe's skin her face is going to turn into a tomato 

"Oh but it is. I do prefer if we hang out in my place but outside my place is cool. Either way it's a win win for me cause I get to hang out with you" 

Max doesn't say anything she just enters Chloe's place and closes the door 

_By the end of this night I shall get Chloe to blush as much as I did.....maybe a kiss shall solve it?_

Max thinks of herself many ways to fight the cuteness of Chloe Price with MANY attempts by Max to get her not to blush like that again. It's not like Max doesn't like to blush towards Chloe she totally doesn't want Chloe to find out her Kryptonite 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max hang out......all alone......have I mentioned that they're hella gay for each other???

"I think the creator of Sesame Street did say that Bert and Ernie are lovers" Max says. Unlike the pizza guy Max actually agreed with Chloe on this 

"Well yeah I knew that but it's no fun if we can't argue about it...." Chloe pouts a little and Max just shoves some pizza right on Chloe's cheek. 

During the night Max's plan on trying to hide her blush around Chloe has failed but she's spending time with Chloe which is a MAJOR plus. 

"Jokes on you Max I love pizza on my face" Chloe laughs a little and gets a napkin to rub the pizza off her face 

"Here let me" 

_My plan may have failed but ain't no way is Chloe going to see this coming...._

Max leans over and kisses Chloe on the cheek. Max thought that was an amazing plan WHICH Chloe did blush at but now Max's lips are all full of pizza sauce but she considers that to be a win. 

"Here you'll probably need this then" Chloe hands Max a napkin and buries her face on the couch. 

It's 2AM and Max is off tomorrow and Chloe is.....well Chloe is normally a night owl anyway. Max can't help but to smile when she sees that Chloe is still blushing up quite a storm so Max decides to tease Chloe some more by getting extra close to her but not to close. Their legs are touching and their faces and if either girl decides to get closer they'll be right in each others face 

Chloe can't help but to blush some more as she gets to smell Max. She smells like.....nothing actually. No smells of note, she doesn't smell bad it's just Chloe thought she'd smell.....artsy. 

_Is it weird that I'm smelling Max? Wait is she smelling me.....do I smell good? I should probably say something....._

"Pineapples" Chloe blurts 

"So you can say it but not spell it. That's good to know Chloe" Max teases 

"Fuck you that was hella hard to spell......." 

"I know Chloe.....it was because of the weed wasn't it?" Max asks 

"How did you know...." 

Max can't help but to chuckle a little at this. One look around Chloe's place and it is an absolute pig sty but Max don't care one bit. It's nice.....

"First of all I can smell you Chloe and second your bong and your weed isn't exactly invisible Chloe." Max points at Chloe's bongs and weed stash 

"I....whatever Max" Chloe gets up to try and clean her place up a little but one look around the room and Chloe just plops her ass right back on the couch. Max can't help but to laugh at Chloe's complete laziness 

"Tell you what Chlo I'm off tomorrow I can help you clean if you'd like." Max offers. She was probably going to spend her day off with Chloe anyway but at least they're going to do something. 

"Gotta check my schedule first Max" Chloe pulls out her phone and pretends that she's looking at a schedule when she's not even doing anything at all. 

"Spend time with a super hot tattoo artist who did my kick ass tattoo and is hella great at doing her job.....you know what I can probably put you in." 

_Don't blush Max fight it....fight it........fuck_

Max starts to blush while Chloe smiles at her victory. _Two can play this game Max....._

Neither girl has no clue what the hell they're watching. They probably weren't even paying attention because both girls stole some glances at the other and try to hide that they were staring which failed. 

"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" Chloe yells in delight while Max jumps a little at Chloe's outburst 

"I'ma put on a movie and the first person to fall asleep owes the other.......5 bucks." Chloe almost said kiss but didn't 

"5 bucks Chloe.....really?" Max says a bit disappointed. Hearing the disappointment in her voice makes Chloe mentally kick herself but Max has a better idea 

"How about make it 20 bucks AND loser has to take the other out.......on a date" Max says. Confidence was something Max always had and now she gets to use her evil powers on Chloe. Whose once again blushing up a storm when Max mentioned a date.....

"YUP THAT IS AN AMAZING IDEA MAX!" Chloe says way too quickly but she doesn't regret it. Max just smiles and waits for Chloe to put on a movie 

_I could put on a boring movie and hope Max falls asleep first......_ Chloe searches for said boring movie but doesn't find anything. _okay no boring movies......fuck it I don't even care about the bet I get to go on a date with a hot as fuck tattoo artist whose in my apartment....._ Chloe just picks a movie at random and puts it in. 

The movie starts and Max is feeling confident when Chloe yawns but Max instantly loses said confidence when she sees Chloe's body. Chloe must've been working on cause she's working up a hell of a six pack. Max wants to yell at Chloe for being so pretty, first she saw Chloe in her bra and panties and now this. A light switch flickers in Max's brain. This switch hasn't been on in quite a while but Max is starting to get a turned on by Chloe doing nothing at all. She can already feel herself getting a little wet and it doesn't help the situation when Chloe wraps her arm around Max. So Max can do one or two things 

1\. Try and fall asleep as fast as she can. She really doesn't care about the bet she gets to go on a date with Chloe 

2\. Snuggle up next Chloe 

_Decisions_ _decisions......_

Max snuggles up next to Chloe and pretty much falls asleep right there. Chloe feels like an teddy bear AND she gets to use her boobs as a pillow. 

Max might've lost the bet but she won the war by resting right on Chloe's boobs

Chloe on the other hand lasts threwout the entire movie as she doesn't even see that Max is asleep. She actually got really invested in said movie but she doesn't get up to take out the movie. Ain't no way in hell she's waking up sleepy beauty so after a few minutes after the movie ends Chloe falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where to take this fic but I do know writing confident Max and dorky Chloe sure is fun ;)


	8. Is this a date?.....why yes yes it is part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the girls go on their date something happens to Max (which is Chloes fault for being so pretty) and they also debate on some things.....

The morning light glares right into Chloes eyes. She tries not to wake up and enjoy her sleep but the light is bothering the shit out of her so she opens her eyes and tries to get up but something is holding her down. One quick look and its the tattoo artist whose sleeping so peacefully on Chloe's chest. Chloe has a head full of Max hair right in her face as Max has her arms wrapped around Chloe. Chloe decides to let the sleeping beauty rest but the light will not fuck off so Chloe groans and whispers in Max's ears 

"Wake up Maxi" She whispers in a actual sexual tone that Chloe doesn't realize but Max sure does. Max moves in her sleep but continues her hold on Chloes 

"Wake up Max" Chloe whispers again and messes with Max's hair.

"I don't wannaaaaa" Max says in an adorable sleepy voice. Chloe is finding this to adorable but she needs to move to reposition herself 

"Please Max this stupid light is in my eyes and I can't move with you holding me like I'm a teddy bear" 

"But you are a teddy bear. You're my teddy bear Chloe" _Is Max smiling right now? Also Max called me her teddy bear.....that's so adorable_

Chloe rolls her eyes and chuckles a little but this light is really pissing her off

"I'm sorry Max" 

"For what......" 

"WAKE UP MAX!" Chloe shouts and this finally gets Max to bolt right up 

"AH CHLOE WHAT THE HELL!" Max yells a bit startled 

"I'm sorry you weren't moving and the stupid morning light won't fuck off" Chloe gets up and messes with her curtains a bit to finally make sure the light fucks off. Which it does after a few more 'Fucking piece of shits' and 'Fuck off you stupid light' later. 

"Alright I'm already to go back to bed Max." Chloe looks over at Max and sees Max staring at her. 

"Something wrong dude?" Chloe asks a bit worried. 

"I um.....i'll be right back......" Before Chloe can ask what's wrong a very embarrassed Max leaves her apartment. Chloe instantly thinks something is wrong so she runs after Max and yells 

"MAX! COME BACK!" But it's too late just like that Max is totally gone. _For a girl so small she sure runs fast....._

Chloe sits down on her couch and wonders what she did wrong. She comes up with maybe Max was mad at her because Chloe yelled at her to move? That's probably it......now Max is gonna hate Chloe for yelling at her and there goes their plans for an amazing date. Another person in Chloe's life gone just like that......

Chloe can't help but to tear up now that Max is gone thinking that it's her fault for Max leaving....

"I'M SO SORRY CHLOE I...." Max quickly returns to Chloe's place and sees Chloe crying. 

"WHAT THE HELL MAX! YOU MADE ME THINK I DID SOMETHING WRONG!" Chloe yells at Max and Max jumps not expecting Chloe to yell 

"I'm sorry Chloe I....." Max shrugs her shoulders and looks down once again embarrassed. Chloe looks at Max and sees that she's wearing a totally different pair of pants then yesterday. Chloe instantly feels a like a total bitch for yelling at Max 

"Max I.....I'm sorry for yelling I didn't mean too I was just worried I did something wrong. I really like you and it worried me when you didn't answer me. I uh.....why are your pants different?" Chloe asks 

"I don't wanna talk about it....." Max says still embarrassed 

"Okay that's cool but uh.....you can take a shower if you like I don't mind." Chloe points to where the bathroom is 

"Oh I don't need to take a shower I'm okay......" 

"But you......I um.....you didn't pee yourself?" Chloe says very confused and now she starts to get embarrassed 

"I did not.....I uh.....maybekindahadawetdreamaboutyou" Max says way too quickly 

"What was that?" 

"Forget it Chloe please....." Max doesn't want to say it 

"Max it's totally okay if you peed yourself I underst....." Chloe gets cut off 

"I HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT YOU CHLOE AND MY PANTS WERE SOAKED BUT I'M ALRIGHT NOW" Max blurts 

"Oh I.....um.....that's cool.....how wet of a dream was it?" Chloe can't help but to tease but is loving this 

"CHLOE!" 

"Alright shutting up!" Chloe laughs "But seriously thank you for coming back...." 

"I'm not going anywhere Chloe" Max says and Chloe can't help but to smile at 

The two girls just sit there in awkward silence unsure what to do know after Max's dream confession. 

"So....." 

"Sooooo" 

"I think I lost the bet last night....." Max says 

"You totally did." Chloe can't help but to fell a little bit of pride when she one last nights bet 

"I owe you 20 bucks then...." Max fishes for her wallet 

"A date too....." 

"That also....." Max hands Chloe a 20 dollar bill but Chloe refuses 

"Keep it dude the date is what I care about which you're taking me too?" Chloe asks 

"A magician never reveals their secret Chloe" Max says even though she already knows where she's going to take Chloe 

"Very well Max.....wanna get some breakfast? I'll buy" Chloe says and thinks of ways to try and get Max to say where they're going 

"Of course....." Max says 

**One totally awesome breakfast date but not really a date that's later today later**

"YOU'RE TELLING ME WAFFLES ARE BETTER THEN PANCAKES!" Chloe argues her point. The two of them decided to go to I-HOP but didn't want to argue at the restaurant 

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING CHLOE! EGGOS ARE AMAZING!" Max argues hers. The two are walking back to Chloe's apartment 'accidentally' brushing their hands against the others as they walk 

"OKAY TRUE YES BUT PANCAKES ARE JUST FLIPPIN GREAT THEY'RE SO SOFT AND JUST MELT INTO YOUR MOUTH! OH AND THE SYRUP DON'T JUST FALL OVER IT STICKS N SHIT!" Chloe opens her apartment door and throws Max's bag on the couch which she was carrying 

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN ME CHLOE! SYRUP AIN'T SUPPOSED TO STICK ON YOUR PANCAKES YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SPREAD IT!" They're not yelling at each other just yelling at a soft tone 

"OKAY TRUE GOOD POINT BUT WHAT'S THE POINT ON THOSE LITTLE SQUARE THINGYS ANYWAY!" Chloe sits down on the couch and Max joins her 

"I DUNNO I DON'T MAKE WAFFLES CHLOE ALL I KNOW IS WAFFLES ARE HELLA AMAZING!" Max crosses her shoulders 

"DUDE DID YOU JUST CROSS YOUR SHOULDERS! I SWEAR YOU'RE LIKE A CHILD MAX I JUST CAN'T EVEN" Chloe goes into her refrigerator and gets herself a juice box 

"SAYS THE GIRL WHOSE DRINKING A JUICE BOX!" Max sees Chloe drinking a juice box and wants one 

"HEY JUICE BOXES ARE HELLA GOOD!" 

Max can't really argue with that "Can I have one?" 

"Of course you can" Chloe throws one to Max which she catches pretty easily 

"Nice catch dude" Chloe sits back down on the couch and Max snuggles up next to her 

"Thank you Chloe....." The two girls drink their juice boxes in complete silence absolutely loving life right now 

"Wanna get started cleaning your place?" Max asks 

"If you weren't here I'd say no...." Chloe gets up and offers up her hand which Max accepts 

**About an hour into their cleaning**

"DUDE THERE'S NO WAY SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK ARE NOT LOVERS!..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear you already typing it  
> "Hey Ryan00000 is it hard for you to write about SO many fics????" and my answer is nope not at all. Yes I do have quite a lot of Pricefield fics BUT I HAVE NOTHING GOING ON IN MY LIFE SO I THOUGHT WHY THE HELL NOT AND MAKE ABOUT 90000 PRICEFIELD FICS THAT I'M TOTALLY NOT HALF ASSING IT AND ABSOLUTELY HAVE A CLUE ON WHAT THE ENDING IS.....totally ;)


	9. Is this a date?.....why yes yes it is part 2/2

Singing, dancing, yelling, laughing, cleaning is the entire afternoon for Max and Chloe. The two of them worked very well with each other as Chloe's apartment did take a while for clean (Totally wasn't because of Chloe complaining/wanting to take a break every second) but when it did Max and Chloe sat down on the couch. 

"Holy shit you can actually look around your apartment Chloe" Max teases. Max actually thought she'd have to throw away a lot but surprisingly not. Most of it was just clothes and quite a lot of toys. Not sex toys but actual toys, little army dudes, some playing cards, some puzzle pieces. With the clothes they did donate the toys that Chloe wasn't using. Max found it a bit sad when Chloe said why she had so many toys around. "No one to play with so I just gave up" Max made a mental note to act like children with Chloe on a later date. 

"Okay first of all you're an ass and second I'm shocked we didn't throw much away" Chloe says 

"I KNOW RIGHT! Glad to know you're not a slob Chloe." Max teases 

"Oh har har Max, so when's our date?" Chloe sits up gleefully. Max can't help but to smile when she sees how happy Chloe is. 

"It's a surprise Chloe, I'll be back to pick you up later" Max gets up and starts to leave

"AW WHAT! DON'T LEAVE MAX STAY PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Chloe pouts. She totally didn't check out Max's ass when she walked towards the door

"I gotta get ready Chloe." _And to make you blush when you see what I have planned......_

"Fineeeeeeeeeee" Chloe pouts again "What should I wear?" 

_Nothing....._ "A dress or suit if you got one" 

"Sounds fancy Max, I'm hella excited dude" The smile on Chloe's face is probably not going to leave her face.....

Max winks at Chloe and goes off to her place to go get ready for their awesome date. 

"I don't think I owe a suit or a dress..." Chloe tells herself and walks over to her clean closet to hopefully find something nice to wear 

Max on the other hand has a place that's right on top of her tattoo shop. She knows exactly what to wear, she feeds her plant Lisa some water and looks around her place. The place is a lot smaller then Chloe's but its still home for Max. Her two passions pictures and art pretty much cover every single wall. Pride flags are everywhere supporting LGBTQ+ rights in many different ways is a passion of Max's since she came out to her parents and got disowned by them. She was a bit sad at first but if they can't accept Max for being gay then they can go right to hell. 

Max looks at her fingers and sees that she can use a re-paint and she has the perfect color to pick.....

Chloe on the other hand is having a hard time figuring out what to wear. She wants to impress Max but she don't have a suit or a dress......so Chloe just picks out the best outfit she finds and hopes Max wouldn't be to upset. 

Chloe waits by the door for 30 minutes and has no clue what time Max will show up. She tried texting Max what time it'll be but Max left her on read.....no matter Chloe just LOVES being left on read. She walked around her apartment so much her legs are starting to hurt but finally she hears a knock at the door hoping it's Max and when she opens the door her mouth flings open 

Max is wearing a rather stunning red dress that covers her whole body. (Her bra is almost noticeable which is blue) She's wearing black lip stick and her nails are freshly painted blue

"Wowzers......" Chloe says very much knowing that she's staring at the goddess. When Chloe finally stops staring she looks at Max and sees that she's.....upset? 

"Max what's wrong" Chloe snaps out of it. 

Max on the other hand is also staring at this goddess in front of her. Chloe is wearing a leather jacket with a red and black flannel. Long jeans, a feather earring, a black beanie and leather boots. 

"What's wrong Max?" Chloe asks a second time and Max snaps out of it 

"The restaurant I wanted to take you to closed its doors this morning. Apparently due to a rat infestation, I'm so sorry Chloe. I wanted to take you out to someplace fancy and now our date is ruined....." Max looks down to scared to look at Chloe. 

_She's gonna slam the door in my face and never want to talk to me...._

"Okay first of all glad we didn't go then, finding a rat at a fancy place is something I really don't want too and second no its not dude. We can have our date here, I'll order something nice....It's not ruined Max. It never COULD be ruined.......as long as I'm spending time with you Max I couldn't be happier" Chloe smiles brightly which Max blushes at. 

_Well there goes my plan on making her blush today.....I did catch her staring at me so this outfit was a success....._

"Come on in dude, oh and third HOLY SHIT MAX YOU LOOK HOT!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THIS FIC IS GOING :D


	10. This. Date. Is. Awesome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restaurant plans might've failed but Max and Chloe still have an awesome date.....they think.....

_Fuck I'm glad I'm not a dude cause holy shit I'll have a boner right now.....I mean I still do but...._

Both girls think to themselves trying their best not to stare at the other. Max staring at Chloe's feather earring while Chloe's staring at Max's blue nails. 

"So what do you want to do?" Chloe asks 

_You...._

"Don't really care Chloe, as long as you're with me....." Max says which earns a blush from Chloe 

_Maybe my plans of killing Chloe with a blush attack is still on....EXCELLENT_

"I can order some food and we can play a board game?" Chloe asks looking really excited 

"Sounds amazing Chloe" Max says remembering her promise on to be like a child with Chloe. 

"Yay!" Chloe says hiding the fact that she's really happy right now. Chloe goes to find a board game while she tells Max to order whatever she wants from her phone. Max just sits there....when Chloe returns with her board game Max is still sitting there not even moving. 

"You okay dude?" Chloe asks a bit worried why Max is just sitting there....

"Um....can you order for me?" Max says embarrassed with herself. _Nice going dork now Chloe is gonna think you're a dork....or something_

"Alright" Chloe pulls out her phone and types some things in. 

"You do now you don't have to call right? That shit is all online...." Chloe says 

"I.....I did not....." _I draw on people for a living and I didn't know you can order on your phone......_

Chloe has a laugh attack at Max's expense. "Shut up Chloe....what board game did you pick?" Max asks

"Oh you're going to love it.....we're going to have some fun Max...." Chloe says with a grin appearing on her face 

"We better....." Max says 

**The next morning?**

"Ugh.....owwwwwwwww....." Max opens her eyes and sees that she's in the....bathtub for some reason? Max looks around and sees Chloe laying ontop of her? 

_We're not naked.....so no drunk sex......that sucks....._

"Chloe..." Max says trying not to speak so loud but she pushes Chloe just a little to wake her up 

"Max...?" Chloe says also wondering what the hell she's doing in the bathtub. Max can't help but to blush a little when she sees black lipstick all over Chloe's face 

"What are you smiling at?" Chloe says 

"You got lipstick all over....." Max points out really hoping her and Chloe did something last night 

"Oh....did we...?" Chloe asks 

"I hope so...." Max says smiling 

"Our clothes are still on....." Chloe looks up and down and Max and feels herself to see that her clothes are still on 

"Do you....remember anything at all?" Max asks not remembering anything at all last night 

"Nope...." Chloe says standing up instantly 

"Holy shit Max! Your head!" Chloe yells

"What's wrong?" Max asks not even sure if she wants to know 

"Well you got a cut on it....and you might have a black eye too......" Chloe says sitting on her toilet 

"A black eye......huh.....do I look hot?" Max asks 

"Yeah....you do actually...." Chloe can't help but to actually like the black eye 

"Does it hurt?" Chloe asks 

"My head does but I can still see you look pretty as ever...." Max teases 

_Max is teasing me even tho she doesn't remember what happened last night........I hate her so much....._

"Uh....you need help?" Chloe asks walking over to Max whose still lying in the bathtub 

"Yes please...." Max says and extends her hand which Chloe pulls on to help Max up. Max can't help but to stare at Chloe's body which still looks amazing as ever and Chloe is well.....breaking down at the moment due to Max being so close to her. 

"Uh Chloe?" Max asks 

"Yeah...." Chloe asks they're foreheads are pretty much touching at this point. Chloe could just lean forward and....

"Your apartment is trashed...." Max points and sadly Chloe turns around and sees that the apartment is indeed trashed.....

"We just cleaned it up too....." Chloe says a bit disappointed that her place is trashed BUT that must mean her and Max had a pretty fantastic night last night. Judging by the lipstick all over Chloe's face they're night took an even better turn 

"What the fuck happened last night?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to put that twist on ya'll I still have no clue where I'm taking this fic :O


	11. I think we did....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Max try to figure out what in the hell they did last night.....

_Okay my head really hurts....what the hell did we do last night?_

Max looks around the bathroom while Chloe looks around her apartment to try and find some clues. The apartment is trashed but its not garbage that's everywhere it's....board games, pirate swords, pizza boxes? 

"Dude whatever we did last night was hella fucking awesome" Chloe states going threw all of the stuff. 

"Is your head also on fire?" Max asks. 

"No I'm fine, why do you need to go to the hospital cause I will take you to the hospital right now Max" Chloe says 

_Chloe's so sweet...._

"If it continues to hurt this much then yes please....." Max says. Chloe doesn't say anything she jumps over the trash and in the kitchen. Chloe looks for a wet cloth she can place on Max's head but there's something in the sink. 

"Was that pirate hat in the sink?" Max asks 

"Yes it was....." Chloe says and throws Max the wet cloth so she can put it on her head 

"How do I look?" Chloe asks very smug with herself 

"Hot...." Max says while she sits down and Chloe on the other hand starts to blush like the 9999th time. 

"Uh....did you find anything in the bathroom?" Chloe asks trying to hide her blush 

"No...." Max lies down and relaxes 

"Okay well you stay there, I'll look around" Chloe says 

"I just need a second Chlo...."

"No way you keep your cute butt planted on the couch and if it gets worse you better tell me." Chloe says looking serious but Max can't help but to laugh 

"What's so funny?" Chloe asks 

"I'm sorry but you look like a dork with that hot on...." Max says when she finally catches her breath 

"Ah but I'm a hot dork, your words Maxi" Chloe winks and looks around the apartment some more. 

**20 seconds later....**

"We need Ducktective help" Chloe says really hoping Max catches her reference 

"Dude ducktective was amazing, I kinda want to watch Gravity Falls now....." 

"UGH I KNOW RIGHT???" Chloe says very happy that Max caught her reference 

**20 more seconds later....**

"WE WERE DRINKING LAST NIGHT!" Chloe says finding an empty alcohol bottle on the floor. 

"Just one Chloe?" Max asks 

"Mhm...." 

"That doesn't help at all Chlo....why I have a terrible headache, a blackeye, and a cut on my lip while you on the other hand is perfectly fine." 

"I am perfectly fine thank you for noticing Max..." Chloe can't help but to act smug at this 

"Right but why is their lipstick all over your face..." Max also points out 

"I don't think we had sloppy drunk sex last night Max our clothes are still on...." Chloe says sounding disappointed 

_I'm really glad Chloe is disappointed too...._

"I know but drunk sex is kinda lame...." Max says 

"Oh yeah?" Chloe says 

"It really is, I mean one night stands are nice but I wouldn't want for you to be a one night stand...." Max says hoping Chloe would blush but she doesn't, she just takes her pirate hat off and sits down on the floor. Max is very confused at this so she gets up and joins Chloe on the floor and the two just sit there. Trash everywhere but Max is starting to worry she said something wrong 

"I never even kissed anyone before...." Chloe says really disappointed with herself. 

"Really?" Max says shocked 

"Yeah....I had crushes but those never really worked out in my favor....." Chloe says throwing some trash around 

"I'm sorry Chloe...." Max says not even realizing that she kissed Chloe last night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have SO many different fics I want things to be a bit different. I am team Pricefield always but the change like Chloe not kissing anyone while Max did is one of those changes. No worries she's still a punk and Max will always be a dork but idk I just feel things should be different is all.   
> Anyways that was all hope you enjoy the fluff I'll explain what happened next chapter don't worry ;)   
> There's a reason why Max just didn't kiss Chloe right then and there. *In Dutch's voice from Red dead redemption 2* I HAVE A PLAN!


	12. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just me explaining what happened but the story won't progress till next chapter. A lot of shit happened this chapter ;)

**Last Night**

"Okay I ordered some pizza. I still can't believe you just forgot this shit was all online. Didn't you ever get takeout before?" An amused Chloe sits down next to Max 

"I did but my friends or co-workers ordered for me....shut up Chloe...." _Fuck she looks so pretty...._

"Okay okay....I actually have an idea on what we could do.....you could say no BUT I will be a bit upset......what do you say?" A puppy eyed Chloe looks at Max. _Its probably illegal to say no to those eyes anyway....._

"Sure what the hell" Max says 

"YAY! This does involve alcohol, now I know you can't control yourself so I can get you some Kool-Aid or something." _Is that a tease or is she serious?_

"Okay first of all I'm with you so if I do anything with alcohol I'll be in good hands and second Kool-Aid sounds pretty good actually." Max says which makes Chloe blush 

"You got to stop making me blush Max...." Chloe says and goes to get the alcohol. 

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh not going to happen Chloe" Max says really proud of herself for making Chloe blush so much 

Chloe puts a bottle of alcohol on the counter and searches her apartment for something. A couple of 'Where is it' 'Piece of shit' and 'Godamnit' later Max's curiosity is spiked

"Do you need help Chloe?" Max asks 

"No I....GOT IT!" A amused Chloe pulls out Monopoly and walks towards Max with a goofy smile 

"I'll be banker" Max says. She's REALLY good with money and really loves to be the banker 

"Oh no Max we're not going to play with money...all we need is the dice and two pieces." Chloe yeets the box off and tosses the money on the ground 

"We just cleaned your apartment dork" Max says 

"We'll clean it tomorrow....besides it's not trash...." Chloe says and folds out the board and puts two random pieces on GO

"Why do you get to be the car? I wanna be the car....." A teasing Max says 

"Fine then I'll be the dog...." Chloe says 

"BUT I WANNA BE THE DOG CHLOE!" Max says all childlike 

"FINE YOU GET TO BE THE DOG!" Chloe says loving how childlike Max is and the smile Max made makes Chloe's heart skips a beat 

"Okay so the object of this game is whoever reaches GO first has to take a shot..." Chloe says but stops herself thinking that doesn't sound right

"GO? That's so far away Chloe...." Max points out

"Yeah I know it is....okay how about whoever's the first to land on corners of the board has to take a shot......AND WHOEVER GETS DOUBLES HAS TO TAKE ANOTHER SHOT! BUT IF YOU LAND ON JAIL THEN YOU HAVE TO TAKE TWO SHOTS.....wait no I don't have any shot glasses...." Chloe says a bit disappointed and frowns 

"We could just drinks for a few seconds? And whoever lands on GO wins?" Max says which cheers Chloe up 

"I LIKE THAT IDEA MAX! Wait what does the winner get...." Chloe says trying to think of something 

_A kiss....._ "I don't know Chloe...." The two girls think for a few more seconds but can't really think of anything so they decide to just play a rather odd version of Monopoly 

"UGGggH I cAn'T BelIevE YouUu BeAT Meee" A already drunk Max says 

"What can I say? I missed every single corner and only took just two drinks...." Chloe says 

"BuT I LanDeDD ON JaIL You BUTT. I tHink You jUst wWantEd To get Me DRuNkkk" Max says 

"Okayyy and that's enough for Monopoly.....wanna have sex?" Chloe teases 

"ThAt Is aN AMaZinG IdEa ChlOE." _Well.....did not expect her to say that....._

Chloe just takes a swig of alcohol and realizes that it's all gone but Max is quick to react 

"I HavE BeeR At My pLAcE ItS GroSS bUt I FirgUrED YouR a BeeR GIrl cAusE WWhEN wE wEaNT oUT THat One TimE YOU wERE dRINKING Beer Chloeeee" Max faceplants right all over the Monopoly board and Chloe is quick to join her on the ground 

"Sounds like a plan Max, I can get it but you stay here you're already drunk...." Chloe says 

"HEY I am...Not....A...LiTTTLe...DrunK..." Max says which just makes Chloe laugh 

"YouD ON't EveN Knwo WhRE I lIve CHLOEEEEEEEEEEE" Max says putting an emphasis on the E 

"Damn you're right....okay I gotchu Max. Take me too your place...." Chloe stands up and offers her hand so Max can accept it 

"YoUUu KnOWWW ThIS iS me TakIng yOU BaCK TO mY plACE We BetteR Have SeX cHLOE" Max tries to tease 

"I'm not going to sleep with you when you're drunk Max." Chloe walks off outside but Max doesn't move 

"You DoNt wANt tO sLeep With Me ChLOEEE I thtoughT You lIEKED mE YOU LoOk sO prEETY toDay wHile I'm A loSer." Max can't help but to feel sad 

"No no Max I do like you it's just I want our first time to be magical not just a drunk mess. I REALLY like you Max....You're not a loser by the way you look absolutely beautiful in your dress." Chloe can't help but to walk over and place her hand right on Max's cheek. 

"OH Stop IT yOURE MaCKINg Me VBLUshhh" Max blushes 

"That's the plan you goop now come on....beer?" Chloe says and Max follows her 

Chloe is actually really surprised Max knew her way home. Still drunk Max even managed to open her door the first time and not drop the keys which just amazes Chloe even more. 

"Wow your place is really....you Max." Chloe looks around and sees a lot of pictures and LGBTQ flags. Chloe can't help but to admire each flag and feel a sense of pride. Chloe wants to ask Max what the story is on each flag but she decides not to ask. Asking Max a question like that requires Max to be sober and Max right now? Is really drunk after drinking the entire bottle of alcohol Chloe had. She does want to control herself but drunk Max is really funny and she wonders what drunk Chloe would be like....hasn't seen her in a while 

"CHloeee I fOund The BEER hERe You Goooo" Max almost knocks herself right into her own wall but she catches herself right at the last moment. She does however tumble right into her own chair. Chloe can't help but to sit on a wooden chair next to Max while she sits in the nice comfy one 

"ChLoee This ChARI Is REALLy CoMOFrtBALE On MY BUTT yOU SIT" Max gets right up but Chloe just motions her to sit right back down which she does. 

The two girls just sit in awkward silence for a few minutes unsure on what to say. Chloe wonders if Max is going to fall asleep on her but she's wide awake 

"Youu hAVEN't Drinken ur Beer CHLOEE" Max points out and almost falls right down but again she catches herself 

"Trying to control my limit" Chloe says 

"Oh ThatS FinE Chloe You dONT HaVE TO gET dRUNK if You dOnt WANT to I sTILL lIek you IF youRE noT dRUnk" Max slurs which gets a really big smile from Chloe 

_I madE cHLEO BlUSH SHe's SUch a Cutei_

Chloe takes a few drinks of her beer and the drinks from early is starting to get to her but it takes another beer for her to get really drunk. The two girls are talking and laughing but are getting closer to each other as they talk. They're still sitting down but their heads are doing the moving as they get really close to almost hear the others girls breathing but since they're drunk they just pull back and return to drinking. Max only takes a few more drinks of beer but not too much 

"MAXXXXXXX WE SHOULD DANCE TOGETHER!" A loud drunk Chloe says 

"I WOUld LovE TO dANce wiHT You ChLoee" A smiling Max gets up and so does Chloe. Both girls try to play something from her phones but they're too drunk to see the screen so instead they just hum whatever song they can think off. Not an actual song just a bunch of 'Hmmmms' and 'Awwws'. While they dance the dress that Max is wearing is starting to tare just a bit while the red flannel is starting to get some beer over it. A very drunk Chloe goes to grab another beer but Max manges to slap Chloes hand 

"HEYYYYYYYYYY WHY DID YOU DO THAT FORRRR" 

"yOU Had YOUR LiMIT ChloE" Max slurs 

"MAXXXXXX THAT'S REALLY SWEET OF YOUUUUUU BUT I GOTS BEER OVER YOUR FLOOR" Chloe goes to point but instead her hand with quite a lot of force accidently hits Max right in her eye and a tiny yelp is heard which Chloe is quick to react 

"MAXXXXX I'M SORRYYYYYY" Chloe is quick to apologize and goes down to look at Max 

"ARE YOU OKAYYYYYYY" Chloe yells and apologizes again 

"Am OKay chLOE" Max rubs her eye but Chloe is really worried still 

"WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL NOWWWWWW" Chloe screams which Max winces at 

"CHLoe we'rE BOth dRUNnk" Max tries to be the bigger adult in this situation 

"BUT I HIT YOU AND I'M SORRY MAX!" 

"YOu dIDN'T hIT ME oN PURPosE ChLoe" Max tries to calm Chloe down 

"BUT I STILL HIT YOU AND I'M SORYYYYYYYY" Chloe wants to cry because she really hurt Max's eye 

"CHlOE ListEN tO me I'M OKAy I CaN See. LeTs GeT SoME IcE frOM yOUR PLacE CaUSe I haVENT GoNE ShopiNG IN a WHile" Max gets up but Chloe runs right next to her and asks if she needs help but Max declines 

At the walk back to Chloe's apartment Chloe needs help walking so Max puts her arm around hers and helps her walk. Unlike Chloe however she missed her apartment by a long shot and Max just told her to follow her. Max remembers where Chloe lived and doesn't even wait to see if Chloe can open the door Max just snatches the keys from her and opens the apartment for her. 

"THANK YOU MAXXX" Chloe says and goes to get some ice to put on Max's eye. When she return she very carefully puts the eyes right on Max's eye. Max does wince and pull back just a bit but she's quick to return as Chloe puts the ice on her eye. Almost forgetting to wrap the ice in a towel. 

"SEE YOU'RE LIKE A PIRATEEE" Chloe almost screams again. Chloe is really loud when she's drunk.....

"cAn We plAY pIRateS ChlOEE ThaT sOUnDs FUN" Max slurs and really hopes Chloe has some pirates things which Chloe almost squeals at hearing that request 

After playing swords with pretty much anything they can find the two girls get to work on making a pretty good pirate fort but collapses almost instantly due to Chloe forgetting to put a pillow as a support beam. Max is starting to form almost complete sentences while Chloe on the other hand is just laughing her ass off quite a lot actually 

"HeY I'm going TO tAKE a SHOWER" Max speaks 

"OKAYYYYYYYYY WAIT CAN I JOIN YOUUUU" Chloe says and then laughs a little 

"You CAN" Max says and waits for Chloe to follow her which the tall girl pretty much runs towards the bathroom. The two girls shut the bathroom door and look at each other but Max almost trips again but Chloe grabs her hand just in time but doing this causes both girls to land right in the bathtub with the shower curtain collapsing. Max is right on top of Chloe and the two girls just look at each other. Their faces are the closet they've even been this crazy night 

"HOWS YOUR EYEEE" Chloe almost screams right in Max's ear

"IS Okay" Max smiles 

"YOU HAVE A REALLY PRETTY SMILE MAXXXX" Chloe says 

"Thank YOU ChloeE" The two girls once again just stare at each other. Both heartbeats are beating pretty quickly but the silence is enough for Max to do something bold. She does something she wanted to do for a really long time now. She almost misses Chloe's lips entirely but Max's awesome luck throughout the day works again. Giving Chloe a a really druken kiss right on the lips. Chloe is a bit shocked at first but is glad to kiss Max back. Both girls breath recks of alcohol but the kiss itself lasts for quite a while actually as neither girl wants it to end but eventually it does while Max pulling back but her body is still on top of Chloe's. Max gives quick kisses all around Chloe's cheeks and then lips one last time with black lip stick leaving marks everywhere. Chloe can't help but to wrap one hand around Max's body and Max gives another kiss on the lips. It's too quick but it stops because Max just falls right to sleep. Chloe laughs at that for about a few moments until she too falls right to sleep 


	13. Back to work

_Well whatever the hell we did last night sure was fun._ Chloe thinks. Max had to leave to go to work so Chloe's all alone. The offer for her and Chloe to talk while Max works was there but Chloe decided to clean up their mess. There's just one alcohol bottle on the floor but that's not enough for the both of them not to remember what happened. An idea pops into Chloe's mind so she walks on over to Max's tattoo shop. 

Max certainly had a lot of questions about why her eye is black but she thinks it's pretty hot. Max really doesn't want to know what happened last night, she's going off the assumption that she kissed Chloe and that's good enough for her. Her coworkers had to carry the load for the first few hours of them opening which Max didn't have any appointments for. That's not to say Max doesn't have any appointments today in fact she does. One after the other and the last one is pretty late at night so Max has a busy day today. 

Max is preparing for her first tattoo of the day when she sees Chloe awkwardly just standing there. All of her coworkers are busy with tattoos so Max motions Chloe to come to her station which she does. _Fuck that black eye is hot. I gotta kick whoever's ass who gave her it but still....._

"Hey I was thinking maybe we can go back to your place. Hopefully we can find some clues n shit" Chloe tells her 

"Damn and I was thinking maybe you just wanted too see me Chloe...." Max teases with a shit eating grin on her face 

"I do want to see you I just....." Chloe's brain goes into overdrive trying to think of something but Max just laughs and starts up her tattoo gun 

"Relax Chloe I'm teasing, I would love for you to come to my place...." 

_To find some clues.....why didn't Max say that....._

Max is doing a Big Bird tattoo on a bikers back so Chloe just stands there unsure what to do while Max gets to work. 

"We can talk if you'd like..." Max just says and Chloe's unsure if she's talking to her or the biker. The biker just makes some kind of noise while Chloe doesn't say anything at all 

"Are you....talking to me?" Chloe says confused 

"He doesn't want to talk to me Chloe so....." Max says 

"OH! Yeah sure I probably was just going to smoke in my apartment and watch cartoons...." Chloe sits down and watches Max. 

"You can sit closer to me Chloe." _WHERE IS SHE GETTING ALL OF THIS CONFIDENCE FROM WHAT THE HELL!_

Chloe has no clue why she's blushing but she is. She makes sure she's not in Max's way but she is close enough to hear Max breathing which makes Chloe blush some more. 

"You mentioned you want to get into tattooing as well." Max says while she works 

"I did?" Chloe really doesn't remember if she did or not. 

"Mhm, I can teach you some things if you'd like Chloe. You could be my apprentice, if you were serious of course...." 

"Aw dude hella fucking yes I was. I really have no clue what I wanna do in life but when I think of me being a bad ass tattoo artist it just feels right. Ever since I was little I loved to draw. I know it's going to be hella difficult but I really would love you for doing this Max.....seriously...." 

"You don't love me Chloe?" Max says outta no where but that shit eating grin is still on her face 

"NO I DO BUT....I'M NOT LIKE.....YOU GOT THAT STUPID GRIN ON YOUR FACE...." A blushing Chloe gets up and walks towards the exit 

"See you later today Chloe...." Max yells 

"Yeah yeah....." An embarrassed Chloe has some troubles with the door while Max tries her best not to laugh at her 

It takes Chloe a few seconds to realize she has no clue why she stormed outta Max's shop. Now she could just straight up leave right then and there but Max was going to tell her some useful tips so now a grumpy Chloe walks back into Max's shop. 

"Welcome back Chloe" Max says that stupid grin still on her face

"Fuck you Max....." Chloe sits back down and crosses her arms 

"Is that a promise?" Max teases 

"SHUT UP MAX!" Chloe says and the blushing returns

_She's such a little shit.....a hot as fuck little shit......_

An hour goes by and Max gets most of the tattoo finished but she still needs another day. Max's next customer is ready for her but she needs a moment to prepare so she walks towards the back of the store while customer talks to Chloe 

"So are you guys dating?" The customer about Max and Chloe's age asks. 

"Why are you asking?" Chloe asks the jealous part of her ready to attack just in case 

"You guys are cute together...." 

_Wasn't expecting that....._

"I mean....I think? She kissed me last night.....I think....." Chloe really has no clue how to put her and Max's relationship. Last night was awesome at least Chloe thinks it was. 

Max returns from the back and winks at Chloe. She walks the customer to her station while Chloe leaves the store. Max wasn't expecting Chloe to just leave, she's a little bumped out actually. Max wanted to give Chloe a book that really helped her on tattooing but it's too late. Max forgot to mention that she's going to be working pretty late today so she won't be able to help Chloe look for some clues in her apartment. Max shakes off the urge to maybe call Chloe asking her why she just left like that and gets to work 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max having Chloe's confidence is really fun to write :)   
> That's it.....hope ya'll are doing well :D


	14. Hey Dad I think I'm in love.....

When Max finally finishes her third tattoo of the day she's absolutely exhausted. She loves putting her art on other peoples skin but if anyone finds out how to make tattooing a bit quicker while still making the art on someone's skin exactly how they like it Max would love to know. She really hoped that Chloe would return during her shift but she did not and now Max is on the hunt. 

She thinks about checking out Chloe's apartment but she don't have a key so there goes that idea. She oddly tries out her place next thinking Chloe might be there although Chloe has no clue where Max lives.....at least Max thinks so. Nope no Chloe there either.....it's pretty late at night and she decides to check out her shop one last time to see but no dice. Chloe ain't there either, Max has no clue what to do now so she returns to her place again and sees that something spilled all over her floor. She really doesn't care what it is, Max is still a bit upset for not finding Chloe so she just faceplants herself in her bed and gets some sleep. 

Next shift ends pretty quickly for Max. She did have to deal with some rather drunk bikers who loved seeing their friend getting a Big Bird tattoo on his skin but that was pretty much it actually. Still no Chloe and now Max is starting to worry....

She knocks on Chloe's apartment and doesn't get a responce and now she doesn't know what to do. Chloe could be missing and Max has no way of finding her. Max tells herself if Chloe doesn't show up in the next 2 days she might call the police. She really doesn't want to, maybe Chloe is busy and Max is overreacting? She has a tendency to do that but she really misses Chloe and wants to know where she's at. As long as she's safe that's all that Max cares about.....

"Max?" A voice says. One look at who said that is good enough for Max as she rushes into Chloe's arms 

"You asshole!" Max yells and her hold on Chloe gets tighter 

"What....what did I do wrong?" Chloe says but is really enjoying the hug from Max 

"You just left me yesterday! I searched for you but I didn't get far! I don't know anything about you Chloe and that makes me sad...." Max is starting to get a bit upset as a tear almost falls down Max's cheek 

"Dude I'm so sorry I left yesterday I just....had a talk with my dad....." A couple of tears start to flow down Chloe's cheek. Max just holds onto Chloe tighter while she lets the girl cry 

"What did you two talk about?" Max asks and this just makes Chloe sob some more. Max instantly regrets her question, she has no clue why Chloe is so upset about this but she knows Chloe's upset about this and that makes Max upset 

After a few minutes of Chloe crying her eyes out she lets go of Max and invites her in her place. They did make quite the scene the two of them just standing there in the middle of a hallway while Chloe cried but Max gave people death stares for anyone who stared a bit two long at the two of them. 

Chloe sits down on her couch while Max joins her. Max holds Chloe's hand and very carefully rubs it while Chloe tries to explain herself 

"My dad he uh....died when I was a kid.....whenever I need someone to talk too I turn to him and yeah....it helps. Told him about you and I know he'll be proud of me, wish you could've meet him Max....but anyway I left yesterday cause I needed to get his opinion on something. I know he can't hear me but I dunno it's like I can hear what he says to me. I'm probably not making any sense right now and I'm sorry I just.....I wanted to tell him that I'm in love with you.....I know you probably don't feel the same way but I'm okay with that. If you feel that we're going way to fast let me know Max as long as I have you in my life.....I couldn't be happier. You make me smile, you make me blush, you make me want to do something with my life. You make me...." Chloe WAS going to continue talking but she gets interrupted by a pair of lips. 

The kiss doesn't last long but Chloe knows two things 

1\. Max is an amazing kisser 

2\. She NEEDS to kiss Max more often....

"I would like to know more about you Chloe just tell me anything.....oh and I love you too by the way....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this fic! If you're interested in getting a tattoo you should absolutely do it! I got my first (of many) last month and it was amazing! Although the aftercare was a bit of a hiccup other then that it was totally fine. Mine didn't hurt one bit but that don't mean yours wouldn't either.   
> Writing Max with hella confidence was really fun I wish I could write more but am unsure where to take this series! I hope you enjoyed this tho :)

**Author's Note:**

> I myself got my first tattoo the other day and it didn't hurt one bit


End file.
